


O Kheled-zâram fair and wonderful!

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [55]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Romance, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heydays of Khazad-dûm, the Mirrormere must have been a deeply romantic spot for lovers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Kheled-zâram fair and wonderful!

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: Nominee – Races: Dwarves: Drabbles

She was waiting beside his ancestor’s mighty pillar, a vision of blazing copper and bronze against the polished stone.

Hands linked, breaths in harmony, they looked into Kheled-zâram, entranced and awed as always by the image of the crown in the still, dark deeps of the lake.

Feeling grounded by the weight of the moment, yet light-hearted as the sparkle on multi-faceted diamonds, he turned to her, stroked his hands along heavy tresses and flame-coloured beard, before enclosing her in his embrace, his eyes questioning.

She smiled. “Yes, I will marry you. I will become the queen of Durin VI.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title is a quote by Gimli in FotR, Lothlórien.  
> \- Durin VI lived from T.A. 1731-1980; he was slain by the newly re-awakened Balrog (LotR, Appendix A III).
> 
>  
> 
> _24.11.07 B-drabble for Aranel Took, who asked for a Dwarven romance._


End file.
